


If my wishes came true, it would've been you

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Real Person Fiction, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Exes, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: You are at a party and you see her before she sees you.This has happened before and it will certainly happen again.
Relationships: Dianna Agron/Taylor Swift
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	If my wishes came true, it would've been you

**Author's Note:**

> So Folklore brought back all of my swiftgron feels and this fic is the result of that 
> 
> Also available in portuguese : https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495555

You are at a party and you see her before she sees you.

This has happened before and it will certainly happen again.

This is the life you chose.

The friends who know about what you two had usually avoid inviting you to the same events. But most don’t know. Not really. All they have is gossip and rumors.

Because of your profession, because of the circle you two walk around, you will spend your life randomly seeing her. And still it comes as a thud every time.

She looks at you, as if pulled by your eyes. She looks surprised for a moment, then she smiles uncertainly and you walk over to her.

This is new. 

You greet her as if she were an old friend. But you don't hug her like she's an old friend. Hugging her would be too risky. Hugging her would be too much for you.

You talk casually about what you have been doing. She brushes her hair out of her eyes and your gaze slips over to her hands, stopping at the wedding ring on her finger.

You don't even notice the photographer approaching to ask for a pose from you two together. You give him what he wants. And you smile at the photo but your smile doesn't reach your eyes.

Someone calls her name.

"See you later ?" she asks before walking away.

You nod. Whether you like it or not, you will see her again. Whether or not this will happen and keep happening.

You remember when she asked to be your wife, there were a thousand reasons to say no, and only one reason to say yes.

You watch her go.

And you wish you had said yes.


End file.
